Tsubasa Chronicle
by Aneko Okami
Summary: am trying this again with a new oc this is a fai x oc and a little kurgy x oc why? well simple ...I WAS BORED Mei is a doctor/scientist who was sent by the head scientist/brother in-law to find out the way to find a cure for her big sister along with Tsukiko Moriyama who's her sister in-law she... well doesn't know why she came along all she knows is she had a bad feeling.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mei Barnaba

Gender: female

Age: 20

Height:5'3

Appearance: light purple eyes and white hair

Personality: secretive, friendly, sweet

Likes: ALL SWEETS, cats, blue, pink, grey(the color) cute things (mokana *), drawing, helping others

Dislikes: being alone, blood, feeling weak, spicy/hot/tart foods, fighting (unless it is a dire situation)

Main Equipment: throwing needles, healing

Unarmed Skills :small amount of martial arts

AND...

Name: Mei Barnaba

Gender: female

Age: 20

Height:5'3

Appearance: light purple eyes and white hair

Personality: secretive, friendly, sweet

Likes: ALL SWEETS, cats, blue, pink, grey(the color) cute things (mokana *), drawing, helping others

Dislikes: being alone, blood, feeling weak, spicy/hot/tart foods, fighting (unless it is a dire situation)

Main Equipment: throwing needles, healing

Unarmed Skills :small amount of martial arts


	2. Chapter 2

MEI P.O.V.

*ring,ring* "yes" I answer "I need you to come quick, please" my brother in-law said over the phone "okay i'll be there after I drop something off at Tsukiko's" I reply hanging up the phone and heading out the door of the reach lab. I start walking in a hurry to tsukiko's 'I wonder why Yuu needs me, it really makes no since. I knock on tsuki's door "hey here's the note book you needed" I hand her the black and purple note book "thanks mei" "your welcome tsuki I gotta go to Yuu's" I said "really? i'll come to i'm curious about something " "okay!"

TIME SKIP

"we're here" I say "good come with me mei…and tsuki why are you here? Said yuu questionablly looking at tsukiko "I was curious…." Tsukiko said "fine fallow me" said yuu. We fallowed him to see my elder sister kasumi siting in a hospital room "WHAT HAPPENED" I said runnin over to my sister "well I am very ill" she said "well, yuu you're the head doctor so why don't you treat her?!" "I can't there is no record of this sickness" yuu said looking at his wife "that's why he's here" he said pointing to the tall red haired man 'he looks kind of scary' "who is he?" tsukiko said unhappily looking at the man "he's the sage of and he's going to send you to someone who might be able to help kasumi" yuu explained "why am I here" tsukiko said " I didn't ask you to come ?!" yuu exclamed "fine since you don't want me to go I'll go if I can?" she said asking "yes" said the red haired man "what's you name anyway?" I asked "I don't have one call me sage." He said kasumi started coughing up blood "KASUMI!" me and Yuu yelled "please you two go now I don't know how long she's got" yuu said grimily "bye kasumi I promise to be back….lets go" I say. We head to a room where a strange circle has been drawn "what is this thing?" tsukiko says questionably "it's a magic circle…..sages are the only one's who practice this type now stand in the circle." He said me and tsuki walk in the circle "Wait!" says Yuu "you forgot this you'll need it" he hand s me my bag of random stuff. "Thanks yuu" I say "bye brother" says tsukiko he stands next to sage. Sage starts chanting something and a red light engulfs us.

TIME SKIP

We land on some wet grass oh great it's raining. Tsukiko starts walking off to a house of types. "Where are you going?" "Well I'm not staying in the rain to catch a cold" she goes inside I fallow her. We see a lady with ghostly pale skin and red eyes "you're early" see says "the others have yet to arrive." "Umm, Ms. We were sent here to see someone who could help use with our,….well my wish" I ask "yes that is me, I'm yuko what is your wish but you will have to wait until the rest show up for your prices" she says "well I wish to find a cure for my sister" I say "I don't know why I'm here I just had a bad feeling about something so I came with" tsuki said "well are you going with her" yuko asked "I guess so I don't have anywhere to go here do i?" tsukiko said. I heard a noise outside we go to see what it is. We went outside "PLEASE HELP SAVE SAKURA!?" said a kid with brown hair holding a girl with hair a few lighter shades…..


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukiko's P.O.V

I heard a noise outside we go to see what it is. We went outside "PLEASE HELP SAVE SAKURA!?" said a kid with brown hair holding a girl with hair a few lighter shades. there must be something wrong with the girl and ... the're dress strangely like they need to be in a hot tempature . "the childs name is Sakura isn't it?" said yuko "yes!"said the boy " and you yuko says "i'm syaoran "the child has lost something very important and has been scartterd to many different worlds if nothing is done the child will die... watanuki i need you to go get something for storage...there is a price are you willing to pay?"said yuko "I'm willing to pay!"syaoran said then these two big blobs came from the sky and turned into a guy with a white coat and a guy covered in black best description a ninja"who the hell are you/are you the dimensional witch"they say at the same time then glareish at each other "give me your names frist " said yuko "me? i'm kurogane and ...what place is this?" "this is japan" said yuko "this isn't japan i'm from japan and this is not japan" said now kurogane "a different japan" "i'm not geting any of this?" me to i'm going to strangel my brother when i get back...but noo he couldn't say anything about this before i agree with kurogane i am confused "i am the wizard of seresu Fai D, Flowright."the white one said "do you know where you are" "yes we're at a wishing shop" said fai " so that means all of you have a wish to be granted what is your wish?" yuko asked "i wish to never go back to my world / my world is where i want to be" said those 2 again you all have a price to pay...yours is your sword"said yuko "I WILL NOT GIVE AWAY MY GINRYU!"kurogane said kinda "welll you can stay here and violate weapons laws and get caught by the police" yuko said "poollieeee...fine but i'm comeing back for it"said kurogane "your price is your seal on your back" "i guess i have no choice" the tatto floats up and goes over some where "your price is your mothers locket" she said pointing to Mei "i guess it is my ticket...so here take good care of it" she said smileing "i will...and yours is your ability to go back to...your world"said yuko ...okay ...WHAT THE HELL...well there is nothing there for me really except my brother and the Do-Jo "fine" is all i can manage to say she then holds up a rice ball and holding it up says travel is difficult but this will allow travel ...you may go" then the rice ball swallows us up...


	4. AN or 4

A/N YOU CAN ALSO READ THIS ON

27181766


End file.
